I Want To Be Near
by TheDivinaLPS
Summary: The song that inspried this short story is "Near to You" by A Fine Frenzy. FIne hasn't been able to see or talk to Shade, ever since that fateful day. She spends her free time, wishing ad wondering what could have been. Her love has lasted for three years, she's 16 now. Will Shade ever come back to her? DISCLAIMER: I do not own fushigiboshi no futago hime or the song "Near To You"


**_He and I had something beautiful,_**

**_But so dysfunctional it couldn't last..._**

I haven't seen him in three years. Everyday I wish he would come back to me, at night I dream about all our happy memories together. "Fine, let's go," Rein shouted from the hallway. "Okay, I'll be right there,' I sighed, and got up and left. We entered the ball room. It was filled with many guests. Couples everywhere were dancing, and people were chatting happily. I took a seat against the wall, my pink ruffled dress that came down to my knees comfortably sat on the floor. I buried my head in my arms, and thought about him. I said, "I hated him," for not going on our date. Later, I learned that he didn't go because his parents told him the news. That he would be leaving this town.

**_I loved him so, but I let him go_**

**_'Cause I knew he would never love me back_**

That day, that last day, I fought with him before he could tell me he was leaving. I ran crying, I was too selfish and foolish to listen to him. Then the next day I was going to apologize, he wasn't there. Auler told me he had left earlier this morning. When I heard the news my heart stopped, everything around me turned to nothing. My heart shattered, I ran and ran to the airport, crying my heart out. When I had gotten there the plane had already left, I fell to my knees, and yelled, "DON'T GO!" at the sky, people started to stare at me and their whispers rang through my ears, I used my hands to cover my ears to keep them out of my head. "I love you... don't leave me.." I whispered.

**_Such pain as this shouldn't be experienced_**

**_I'm still reeling from the loss_**

**_Still a little bit delirious_**

Ever since then, I shut myself out, I didn't eat as much as I used to. My smile lost its glow, now I spend most of my time inside than with my friends like before. I want to see him again, I want to apologize and tell him everything I've kept a secret up until now. I moved to the place were he did three years ago, with my sister. Our friends also came here, we are all close so we stick together. I keep wishing that I will see him at the school's ball. Just so I can tell him everything I didn't get to say, and move on.

**_Near to you I'm healing but it's taking so long_**

**_'Cause though he's gone and you are wonderful_**

**_It's still hard to move on_**

A year ago Bright confessed to me, I still haven't given him an answer. I know I have feelings for him, and he's such a great guy. But, I just can't forget Shade. "May I have this dance?" I looked up, it was Bright, he held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. We started to dance slowly with the music, it had a soft melody, and the lyrics expressed everything I was going through now.

**_Yet I'm better_**

**_Near to you..._**

While we danced, I remembered when I first met Shade. We would fight a lot. Like A LOT. He would make fun of me for eating so much. I would call him a control freak. He was better than me at everything. Yet despite our differences, we fell for each other without knowing it. He confessed to me on the rooftop, during the Spring Dance.

**_Well you and I have something different_**

**_And I am enjoying it cautiously_**

**_I am battle-scarred_**

**_Oh, I'm working so hard_**

My mind moved to the memory of our first date. I was scared at the time. In my past experiences, I was betrayed by the guy. He would have either cheated on me, used me, or stole from me, "I was thinking what if he was the same as them?" He left me to get some food for us. I sat on the bench waiting. "I'm gonna make this work somehow.." I thought. Then someone grabbed my arm, "Hey little girl, wanna come play with us," the man grinned, I screamed. I heard something fall and out of the corner of my eye I saw Shade. I cringed, "He's gonna leave me, just like the rest of them, I can't rely on anyon-," I was cut off because of what I saw I front of me. The man's grip loosened, because he was punched... by Shade! He saved me! "Are you okay," his voice was very concerned and out of breath. "He's different, I can trust him," I smiled and started to cry, he silently understood and hugged me tight.

**_Oh I'm trying so hard_**

**_To get back to who I used to be_**

**_He's disappearing, __fading, __steadily.._**

**_Well I'm so close to being yours_**

**_Won't you stay with me_**

**_Please~_**

The chorus of the song started to play again, my mind drifted back to the present. To where I'm alone, without him near me.

**_Chorus_**

**_Yet I'm better near..._**

**_to you.._**

_"_May I cut in," a masked teen asked Bright, we both waited for his approval. Bright looked at me, he understood, nodded, and stepped back. The boy took put his arm around my waist and I placed my arms around his neck, the way that people do when they slow dance. "It's been awhile since I danced with a girl like this," he whispered into my ear, it sent chills down my spine. It was so familiar and inviting.

**_I only know that I am better_**

**_where you are..._**

**_ x2_**

The song was now near its end. The boy looked down on me and smiled._ That smile! I'd remember that smile anywhere!_

**_I only know that I belong where you are_**

**_Near to you I am healing,_**

**_but it's taking so long_**

**_Though he's gone,_**

**_And you are wonderful it's hard to move on_**

**_x2_**

**_Yet I'm better near to you_**

"Shade!" I exclaimed, I jumped and hugged him with tears of joy spilling out of my eyes. "Why did you have to leave so soon? Why didn't you contact me?" I cried. He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder, "I was afraid you would hate me," he said gently. "But for three whole years?!" I sobbed. "I'm sorry.." he apologized. "I'm the one who's sorry, just don't leave me alone again without saying anything," he pulled back from the hug and used his thumb to wipe away my tears. Then he whispered the six words I really needed to hear, "I'm always better near to you." with that he smiled, and we kissed.

**_Yet I'm better near..._**

**_To You.._**

_The End_

* * *

_**A/N Yep I was in a rush. Really sorry to everyone, I'm really out of it when I made this because my brother was pressuring me to get off the computer so he could play minecraft -_-' *sigh* sorry** **that I had so many mistakes** **in this one.**_


End file.
